Granbo
Granbo are robots controlled in battle by the player character in the game of the same name. Each is composed of a mecha egg and a data ball. Attributes A granbo's appearance and other attributes are largely determined by its species. There are 150 species of granbo in the game, each with a unique combination of attributes. Name The player can select a name for each granbo when it is acquired. The name of the granbo's species is the default. The player can rename granbo at any data ball system terminal except the one in Blossom Town. Element Each species of granbo has one of four innate elements: fire, water, wood, or dark. HP A granbo's HP (hit points) are depleted when it takes damage. A granbo that is reduced to 0 HP can no longer take actions in combat. EN A granbo's EN (energy) is expended to use techs. A granbo cannot use techs with an EN cost higher than its current EN. Stronger techs tend to cost more EN. AT A granbo's AT (attack) stat increases the damage it deals with most attacks. DF A granbo's DF (defense) stat reduces the damage it takes from most enemy attacks. SP A granbo's SP (speed) stat determines when it takes its action in a round. Granbo with higher SP are likely to take their actions before granbo with lower SP. Techs Each granbo knows up to four different techs, not including the hunt tech. A granbo cannot learn a second copy of the same tech at the same time. Whenever a granbo would learn a fifth tech, the player must replace a known tech or forgo the new tech. Granbo must expend EN to use techs. Recovery techs can be used out of battle. Advancement Battle victories award EXP to all granbo in the player's current party. Granbo gain levels as they accumulate EXP. Levels range from 1 to 99. When a granbo gains a level, its maximum HP, maximum EN, AT, DF, and SP increase by a random amount. The granbo also learns the tech its species learns at that level, if any. A player can init a stored granbo at any data ball system terminal except the one in Blossom Town. Init sets a granbo's level to 1 and sets its stats to baseline values, but does not affect its learned techs. Granbo in random encounters have poor stats, so a wild caught granbo will almost always attain higher stats after an init once it regains its original level. Special stat bonuses, such as the 10% stat bonus for evolving, are lost in an init, however. Some granbo species can evolve into one or more other species. Party The front line of a player's party must contain exactly one granbo for each mecha egg in the player character's possession. If all front line granbo are reduced to 0 HP, the player's party is defeated. When this happens, the player loses half his G on hand, and he is returned to town or to the entrance of the dungeon with his granbo's HP and EN restored. G deposited in the bank is not affected. At the beginning of the game, the player character receives one mecha egg, along with a piyorika, yabussa, or fokkuru. As the game advances, he can acquire two more mecha eggs. The player may also carry zero to three reserve data balls that act as standby party members. These data balls can be swapped into the player's mecha eggs to engage in battle as needed. Reserve granbo gain the same amount of experience as those in the front row. Up to 249 granbo not currently in use can be stored in the data ball system. To deposit or withdraw granbo, the player character must be at any data ball system terminal except the one in Blossom Town. Category:Granbo